


Darcy Versus the World

by Ihateallergies



Series: Darcy's Soul Armada [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a lot of deleted scenes and drabbles kind of similar to my soulmate fics except, bam, no soulmates. Sometimes, no pairings at all.</p><p>Chapter 1: Darcy meets the Wolverine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy meets the Wolverine

Barnes and Noble(Cap) had a guest and, according to Tony, that meant that he got to go if he brought the snacks(scotch and takeout).

And that's how Darcy found herself walking to one of the lower floor board rooms precariously balancing a bottle that's been around longer than she'd been alive, four tumblers, a bucket of ice spheres and a stack of menus from Tony's favorite places.

"J could you open the door please?" She called out.

"Miss Darcy, there seems to be a situation, I suggest--"

"I'm about to drop a bottle worth more than a year of my generous pay. No offense, bud, but I don't give a flying fudge cake what you suggest at the moment."

If AIs could show disapproval JARVIS just did. "Of course, Miss Darcy," was all he deigned to say as the door swung open.

Darcy was about to say something to Stark about how JARVIS had more personality than 80 percent of the high school kids that came on field trips every month but it was startled out of her.

Bucky Barnes was bent backwards over the table by a man who had even more hair than he did and he looked positively bored by three foot long knives inching ever closer to his neck. He didn't even have a hand, metal or flesh, up to protect himself.

She glanced to Tony and Steve who seemed way less freaked out than seemed appropriate, but at least Steve had his eyebrows raised a little. She looked back and holy shiitake mushrooms those knives were coming straight from his fist.

In typical Darcy fashion, her mouth went off before she could stop it. "What big claws you have."

He growled, actually growled at her or her comment or whatever, but the knives slid back up into his fist. She held her breath as he let Bucky go, stalked to her and snatched the bottle from her hand, causing her to drop the bucket of ice and the menus in a flurry of paper. He stomped past her without a word.

It was silent for a moment. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked, not really caring because, hello, fisty knives at her friend’s (yes, _friend’s_ ) neck.

"No," Tony smirked, sitting down as Steve went to help her clean up. "You just have a way with impossibly young war vets."

Darcy looked from Bucky’s to Steve’s face for confirmation then back to Tony. “Okay, to be fair that’s a demographic people only knew existed like two years ago.” She looked over her shoulder. “That there are three of them, let alone _any,_ is ridiculous.”


	2. Darcy vs Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a tiny lil something something that'll I'll probably never finish, at least not until the fantastic 4 actually comes out

"You look a little young to be the leading developer of inter dimensional travel," a man said.

Darcy looked up from her phone. She was at a convention and Jane had booth, but the doctor seemed way less interested in talking about her theory now that it was unequivocally proven to be true.

She looked down at the lanyard that had Jane's name and credentials on it and shrugged. "I age remarkably well." She looked at the man's pass now. His had a picture of pretty blonde on it because _she_ must have actually told her assistant that they were supposed to submit a headshot. "What about you, Susan? You don't look like you have 9 years of nuclear physics under your belt... Among other things."

"My sister. She asked me to do this for her when she realized both her exes would be her tonight."

Darcy looked from his brown complexion to Susan Storm's picture a few times. "You know, I'm not seeing the family resemblance."

He snorted. "She's adopted." He stuck out his hand. "Johnny Storm."

"Darcy Lewis. Intern. Jane couldn't be here. Science calls."


	3. Darcy vs The Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is one of those ones I wish I remembered, cuz it's pretty awesome in my opinion.
> 
> As it is, I don't even remember which Peter she's referencing anymore, so just enjoy what I have written so far

Darcy Lewis first notices something off when she returns home from work. There's a spot of blood on the walk up and she sincerely hopes that her dog hasn't gotten out and brought home more presents. She doesn't think she can handle another half decomposed deer on her step, especially now that she and Peter are on bad terms.

Her second clue is the door knob. She goes to unlock it, but she sees that it is crushed like someone squeezed it too hard, and upon further inspection, she notices that the lock is busted. Part of her knows that she should call the police now, but part of her wants to see what the thief took before she calls them out.

Darcy kicks the door, which is minutely ajar, open and prepares for the worst. At least she thought she did, but nothing is worse than having a gun pointed at your face by man who lays bleeding on your own couch.

Before she can think, flight or fight kicks in and she makes to back out of the door. "Nyet." He commands, and though it's Russian, she gets his gist. She freezes. "Close the door behind you. Deadbolt it."

The deadbolt is the kind that has key holes on both sides. She slowly reaches for her lanyard, following his instructions without sudden movements. She doesn't want to die, accidentally or on purpose.

"Darcy Lewis." It is not a question. It's a thinly veiled threat. Darcy has no doubt that if she weren't the girl the stack of mail was addressed to, he'd kill her without thinking.


End file.
